dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Tinkles
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Captain Tinkles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RRabbit42 (talk) 22:09, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Image warring Please stop saving over the Antz-z.jpg file. You haven't been given permission to save over that image, with a completely different image. Especially since you have already uploaded the said image under a different name here. There is no need to continue saving over the Antz-z.jpg file. I am strongly advising you not to do continue doing this, as it will result in a lot of unwanted conflicts. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:13, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :You have been warned to stop this behaviour. You need to back away from this situation. You could actually get for this kind of behaviour. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Tinkles, on most wikis, the "Replace" option for a picture is used to upload a better version of the same picture. For example, one that is less blurry or a higher-resolution version. If you want to change the picture to something completely different, it needs to be uploaded as a new picture. To do that, go up to the "Contribute" button in the upper right corner of any page and click on the triangle in the button, then select "Add a photo". That way, the original picture is still available for someone else to you. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:26, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Inserting false information to pages Do not insert false information to pages, like you did here. You have already been warned previously for engaging in disruption by image warring, and yet you continue to ignore the warnings you have been given. Not to mention, you have been reported for your actions. I suggest you stop this behaviour now. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:42, August 14, 2016 (UTC) : Tinkles, I did some research and found out that you have tried to add the same kind of references to "Rovio" over on the Disney Wiki. That is definitely false information, and if you continue to add it, you will be blocked from editing here. Be advised that I do take into account actions on other wikis when I set blocks. So if you continue to add false information about "Rovio" on other wikis after receiving this warning, then you may still be blocked here even if you don't make any other edits or your edits are truthful and valid. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Second warning Whatever this "Rovio" thing is, it is not something that was released by DreamWorks. Please do not add anything about this any more, and that picture you have been uploading is being deleted because I can see where you erased the background out of the picture it came from. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Complaint and impending block I have received several complaints about the edits you've been making and after doing some research, I have determined the following: * You like the characters Z and Buzz Lightyear and have used them for fan art and/or fan fiction on other sites, which may include ones run by Rovio Entertainment. * You gave them the rank of captain and/or commander in that fan art/fan fiction. * You like Z enough that you attempted to rename the character after yourself. * After a while, you stopped liking Buzz Lightyear, so then you tried to make him into a villain. * You replaced pictures in the gallery for Z with dozens of pictures that were nearly identical from one scene of the movie. However, I also saw that before you started focusing on those two characters, you were able to make good edits on a variety of subjects. Most of it was small tidbits about actors or other characters, but it did help. This shows me you can be a good editor when you want to, but when you get tunnel vision like you have been this month, it causes problems and can be considered vandalism. So, to help you move back to being a good editor, here's what I recommend: # Don't try to force characters to be what you want them to be. Add information that can be verified in the movie or other officially-released story the character appears in. # If you want to write about your own version of the character, do it on a fan fiction wiki. # Broaden your interests. Don't focus too tightly on one detail. Work on a variety of subjects. # Listen to what other people are saying. Don't get stubborn and think they're trying to prevent you from adding your edits. Some of them are trying to help you make better edits. Having an interest in a certain area can be good if it helps build interest in that area. For example, I like the old Infocom text adventures from the 1980s, so if I were to start playing them again, I could add a lot of details and facts about the games. But if I were to begin adding statements of "Infocom is the greatest video game company that ever existed and anyone that disagrees with me is stupid and blind," then that is focusing too tightly on one detail and is a stubbornness that does not help a wiki. Stubbornness is the number one cause of why people get in trouble. They've got their one specific thing they're going to add no matter what, and they'll keep doing it no matter how many times someone else says no. That attitude and not being willing to listen and change their behavior is what causes their edits to become vandalism and they get blocked. Good editors are a mix of specialists and generalists. They'll make edits on a lot of different subjects and they'll add extra info on the ones they know more about. But they don't get stubborn and they don't start yelling at other people who might be trying to help them. If you are willing to listen to what I've said and return to being a good editor, then that will help this wiki. But if you continue to make the kind of edits you have been recently, then you will end up being blocked from here for a while. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:27, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Blocked for a month It took you less than five days to ignore what I said and keep right on going. We'll start with a block for a month. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:14, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Warning Do NOT continue to insert false information to articles on this wiki. You've already been blocked from editing the Big Idea Wiki previously, you are currently blocked from editing the Disney Wiki, and you have been previously blocked on this wiki. On top of that you have been warned countless times to stop inserting false information to articles, yet you still continue. Stop inserting false information to articles. It is NOT hard to comply with the wiki guidelines, which you are currently failing to comply with. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:26, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Also do NOT edit war with other users when they revert your edits. They revert your edits for a reason you know. If you are unsure why other users revert your edits, you should ask them why, instead of trying to repeat the edits you made that were already reverted. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:22, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::You have blatantly ignored my attempts to get you to change your behaviour and to be more constructive. I can revert your edits all day if I have to, and there will be trouble if you choose to continue behaving like this. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:26, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm warning you. Stop inserting false information to pages. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 18:35, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I did warn you that something like this might happen if you refused to heed the warnings issued by myself and other editors and administrators alike. Perhaps this will teach you a thing or two about inserting false information, speculation, and fan art on wikis. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:35, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Look You need to stop adding misnamed images to your profile page. Otherwise I will report you again. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 18:51, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Warning You've already been globally blocked in the past for inserting false information on various wikis. And you have been warned countless times not to do it. Please stop it if you want to be allowed to continue editing. If you continue to insert false information, you will be reported again, and possibly even blocked. You could even be globally blocked again for all I know. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:53, November 14, 2016 (UTC) : Tinkles, from what I can see, you can be a good editor when you want to. But too many of your edits put you in the nuisance category. There comes a time when an admin has to decide if allowing a nuisance to stay on a wiki is more harmful than helpful. You are very close to the point where I have to make that decision. To give you fair warning, the next standard block would be for three months. But if you're going to continue to be a nuisance, then the block may be much longer, such as a year or even a permanent block. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:27, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Do you want to be blocked again? Because from what I've seen of your behaviour since the last time you received a message on your talk page, that's what your behaviour is telling me. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:42, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Warning Do NOT upload this image under this name. And do NOT try and upload it again. Otherwise I will report you to an administrator, and tell them that you are misbehaving. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:39, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Warning I'm warning you. Stop with your behaviour if you want to continue contributing to this wiki. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:41, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Again, you have been warned NOT to save over existing images with entirely different images. Stop with your behaviour if you want to continue contributing to this wiki. You're kind of lucky that there are no active administrators around at the moment, or you would have been blocked already. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:46, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Blocked for 3 Months your block will be over in the next month if you going to coutinue with spaming on z's page the block will be 6 months.--Knighthood45 (talk) 02:44, February 23, 2017 (UTC)